Kiss My Eyes and Lay Me To Sleep
by liveforcolorx13
Summary: What happens when Cat and Franks carriage breaks down, and they have to spend the night in a shady hotel? Don't worry nothing bad, just cute. Rated T to be safe.


**Hey fanfic I know this scene did not happen, but I decided I wanted to write it. I hope you like it Review. I had another ending planned, tell me in a review if I should write the alternate ending in another chapter. Thanks: )**

"What was that?" Frank asked, his voice somewhere in-between nervousness, and annoyance, as our coach came to an abrupt stop.

"I'll go check." I responded happily, sliding over to exit the carriage.

"Oh no you don't Cat." Frank said putting a firm hand on my shoulder, before exiting the carriage himself. "Don't you dare move." He said sternly, and walked off to see what the problem was.

Adjusting myself so I was seated next to the window, I drew back the velvet curtain, revealing our driver bending down by the wheel, and Frank yelling angrily at him, in his best 'angry-stuck up royal' voice. I managed to catch the end of their argument.

"What do you mean you can't fix it?" Frank said, not bothering to hide his anger.

"I mean" The driver said, "that I can't fix the coach in the middle of nowhere." He said rising to his feet to meet Franks eye. "There's an 'otel a mile or so up. Stay there the night I can 'ave us out by tomorrow morning."

"And how do you expect us to get to that hotel, without a coach?" Frank asked.

"You walk." The driver said simply.

"We walk?" Frank asked in disbelief. "You are not suggesting that you would make a lady" (by lady I assumed he meant me) "walk in the dark, where she could become victim to cold, over excursion" _Fat chance of that Frank_ I said silently to myself. "or worse, highwaymen?" Frank actually had a point on that one.

"'ere" The driver said putting his hand in his coat pocket, and pulling out a small pistol, and placing it in Franks hand. "You can use that against a 'ighwayman if you see one."

Frank let out an exasperated sigh but turned on his heel, making fast and determined strides towards the carriage door. Not wanting to be caught eaves dropping I slid to my previous seat. "Come on Cat." Frank said as he opened the door, and offered me a hand down." I accepted and jumped from the seat. "Do I even need to explain?" Frank asked and I shook my head. He let out a scoff, and shook his head. "Come on lets hurry I want to get there before it is completely dark." He said and continued his brisk walk.

Within the first five minutes of walking I realized that while a September day may be hot in the daylight hours, the nights were drastically colder. My light cotton dress and lace shawl did not make for good protection against the cold. "Cat?" Frank asked. "Are you alright?"

"Fine." I said my teeth chattering.

"No you're not." He said, as he began to take off his coat. "Put this on." He said handing it to me."

"No Frank. Then you'll only be cold." I said. "Besides it is probably only a few minutes more.

"Cat." He said in a warning tone, and pushed the jacket at me.

"Fine." I said taking it. Once on I felt warmer though, ridiculous since Frank was about two heads taller than myself the jacket stopped a few inches before my knees, and hung limply on my scrawny shoulders.

We walked a few more minutes in silence, until it was broken by the sound of Franks teeth chattering. "Frank." I said beginning to slide his coat off.

"Don't you dare remove that coat Cat Royal." He said.

"But Frank," I protested. "You're freezing."

"I'm fine Cat." He said taking a step closer, and slipping his arm around my shoulders. "I've got you to keep me warm." I laughed and rolled my eyes, and continued walking.

What felt like hours later, but was most likely only 10 minutes, we arrived in front of a shady looking building. "This is the hotel?" Frank asked.

"I think so." I replied.

"Come on." Frank said solemnly dropping his arm from my shoulders to hold out for me to take.

I took it, and we walked up to the front door, and Frank pushed it open. Inside it revealed a counter by the back wall, and a tavern-ish looking area to the far left. Behind the counter sat a dirty looking man who smiled deviously as he took in Frank's fine clothes and my hand-me-downs from Lizzie.

"Well what do we have here?" He asked.

"Is this a hotel?" Frank asked the man.

"Finest one along this road." The dirty man said, sweeping his arm to direct our gaze around the room.

In the 'tavern' a man a corner sat holding a beer, at the bar a group of rough looking men sat, and talked loudly to an older bar maid. Another group of meaner looking men sat at a table closest to us. The dirtiest of the group called out to me. "Girlie, Why don't ya' come over 'ere and sit in old Micks lap?" His mates laughed and Frank put a protective arm around me shooting the man a dirty look.

"Are there no others?" Frank asked turning back to the man at the counter.

"Not for the next 15 miles" He replied. Frank groaned, but asked for a room. I looked towards him raising an eye brow. He saw it but did not answer, instead finished paying for our lodgings. "Follow me" the man said getting up from his seat, and picking up the lantern that sat on the edge of the counter, before leading us to our room. "Here you go. Best room in the house." He said before unlocking the room, handing the key to Frank, and returning to his post.

Once he had gone, Frank closed the door and turned to me. "Look, I'm sorry Cat that we have to stay here."

"It's not your fault, but I do have a question." I said.

"Yes?"

"Why only one room? I mean . . . shouldn't we have . . . "I floundered, and felt my face go hot.

Franks did the same but he quickly regained his composure. "There was no way I was leaving you alone in a room by yourself Cat. Those men would be on you in a second."

Understanding his logic, I looked towards the single bed in the room. "So . . ." I said.

His gaze followed my eye, and he blushed again. "I'll take the floor." He said quickly.

I nodded and made way to the unappealing bed, and settled myself in. Seconds later the room went dark except for a single candle, and I heard Frank settling onto the floor. A few minutes passed before I spoke. "Frank?" I asked.

"Yes Cat?"

"Are you sure you're comfortable down there? You could . . . come up here." I said quietly.

"Uh . . . Well . . . "He searched for what to say.

"Don't worry I'll move over." I reassured him. "Besides," I added, "I'm cold."

"Oh all right." He said, and felt his way over to the bed. I felt him sit and then lay down.

My body tensed, and I guess he felt it. "Cat you know you don't have to let me sleep here." He said quickly.

"No." I said firmly. "I don't mind at all." I assured him.

Minutes passed in a tense silence, until Frank spoke. "Cat you're shivering."

"I'm cold" I said trying to warm myself under the light linens, and worn blanket.

"Come here." Frank said and I turned to face him as he pulled me towards him.

He wrapped one arm around me, letting me use his other as a pillow, and I buried myself against his chest. "Better?" He asked, and I tilted my head up to see his face (which by the way reader was still red) and I met his blue eyes. I couldn't help but notice how handsome he really was, a fact I often ignored about him, though I knew every other girl was perfectly aware to it. This then made me think of all the debutante girls, and what they would think if they saw me wrapped in the Tons most eligible young bachelors arms, lying in bed at a shady hotel.

I laughed to myself, before I remembered that Frank had asked a question. "Yes much better. Thank you." I whispered.

He smiled, and shifted slightly to kiss my forehead, but somewhere in the moment, with my eyes meeting his and our bodies together, the kisses location changed from my forehead to my lips. I felt my lips loosen on his, and go to kiss him in return.

Our kiss ended far too quickly when Frank pulled away just realizing what he had done. "Cat I'm sorry . . . . I didn't . . . I don't . . . "He said trying to apologize.

"Frank." I said silencing him, and burrowing deeper against his strong chest. "Good night." I said quietly, closing my eyes. Within seconds I was asleep, and want to know a secret reader?

It was the best night's sleep I have ever had.

**What did you think? Tell me about it in a review. P.S. This story was inspired by the song 'Kiss My Eyes' by AFI so go check it out. When I originally thought of the scene it played out differently but it ended up as this!**


End file.
